freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Death Minigames/@comment-77.181.35.18-20141120134201
This article is just wrong and incomplete... SAVETHEM: - You don't seem to play Freddy, it's Toy Freddy, the regular freddy can be seen idle on the stage. - The animatronics you can encounter are (Besides Toy Freddy, who is you, the guy you follow, and the dead kids): The 3 other toys (Foxy, Chica and Bonnie), The big animatronics on stage (Freddy, Chica and Bonnie), Mangle, and finally the Puppet's box. This leaves us with the question: Where are the real Foxy, BB, The puppet, and the guard? There are FOUR characters missing, and only 2 of them, could be the thing you follow, the puppet or the guard, but most likely the puppet, due to size and color. So... Why is there no guard, and where are BB and Foxy? - There seem to be 6 blood puddles, but only 5 dead kids Foxy's Minigame is actually "Toy Foxy's Minigame" The other games don't seem to be that long/ have that much content, and are as accurate as it can get. One... "design flaw?" i would mention, is the fact, that for some reason, Toy Freddy, is unable to enter, or even see the pirate cove in his minigame, and visa versa, there seems to be no exit from the pirate cove, for Foxy. In Toy Freddy's game it seems like the murderer is the puppet, because there is nobody there besides freddy and co., but in foxy's game, it seems like the murderer is just hiding in the pirate cove. It's really confusing if this is intentional, because only foxy can enter the pirate cove, or just bad design, because the pirate cove has NO EXIT AT ALL... :( Besides that, the story seems to go like this: (Keep in mind that i mean "Toy Foxy" whenever i say Foxy, because the "real" Foxy, has been turned into Mangle.) There is a big party at Freddy's. Freddy and probably all the other animatronics are taking care of the kids, too busy to notice that one of the kids has gone outside. Still entertaining and feeding cake to the children inside, nobody notices the car, that suddenly stops next to the kid. Gene Wilder steps out of the car, and for some reason, after a short time, kills the kid. A failed kidnapping? Just regular Willy Wonka shenanigans? Nobody knew, because eveyone was still laughing and eating cake. Toy Freddy has been activated... another malfunction? For some reason... somehow... he is outputting the message "S A V E T H E M" over and over again, like a SOS signal. Who is that message meant for? The only one around... is hard to recognize... it might be another animatronic, but who? The puppet? He is not supposed to be here, and the others are all deactivated and in their place. The only thing you can do, is try to identify him. You wander around and find everything where it belongs, except balloon boy, who might just be hiding (or shy of minigames?). When you get near your goal, you find Mangle, trying to move around, but failing as usual, since the kids started ripping it appart. When you come to the Puppet's Box, of course it is inside again, just where it belongs too. Everything (besides the 5 dead kids you found on the way) was working as it was supposed to be, except for 2 things, that were missing. It was completely silent... The security guard was not in his office, and of course there was nobody there, to wind up the music box... Was this why Mangle was active? Did mangle maybe prevent horrible things, before it became Mangle, and now has no hands or claws to do so?... When you turn around and try to go back to your designated spot, you bump into something. You can just barely recognize him as Gene Wilder before you are forced to shutdown... (Also there is a Golden Freddy around who seems to want to deactivate you... is he helping that guy? or IS he that guy? Was he hiding in the pirate cove, and then found the golden freddy suit?) The Puppet has been active, and nobody can tell for how long... It's wandering through the corridors... It seems like the music box has stopped, and the pupped has walked to the nearest source of sound, the only source of sound, the humming of machines in the office (fan, pc, bad lights). But there was nothing there. The malfunction has been solved, the there is sound again, and the puppet can return to its box. On the way back, the puppet kept hearing a sound. Not much, just single letters, spoken in a robotic voice... Foxy activates... Time for another show, just like everyday... Only on this day, there is a human backstage... That was not forbidden, sometimes the humans had to repair things and come in here. Foxy couldn't do much, but ignore him, walk out and get the show going. Except this time, the children didn't move. There was no firework. Only the man backstage... And then... A shutdown? Another Malfunction? What happens after that, is probably not even remembered by Foxy. The Puppet is activated again. The Musicbox is still completely silent. How much time had passed? How much silence can he take before he has to seek out the nearest source of sound? It could be seconds. It could be days... Somehow finding its way into the pirate cove, the puppet finds 4 children. The most basic routine of the puppet activated. Everytime you meet a new kid, you give him a little present! So that's what he did. But none of the kids cheered as usual... What happens after that, is pretty vague... I can only speculate from here on, but... I don't think that the kids are becoming the animatronics, because the company SHOULD not have spare parts for "real" Foxy, because THAT foxy, is Mangle. If they had spare parts, Mangle would not be Mangle. And it's clearly a part from Foxy, not Mangle, in the puppet's game. The fact that golden freddy kinda... "brings" the 5th dead kid with him, is just weird... again, is that a bug or a feature? This could be the murderer, and this could be the event, that destroyed the puppet, since it's not in FNaF1. What i think sounds like a nice theory, is, that freddy is the great protector of kids, his small version managed to activate, told one of the stronger animatronics his mission, (savethem) who then managed to find the kids, after having to find the nearest sound again, and dealing with his other "forced / programmed" routines. Now again, you would need to look into the developers heads... From my view, this is just a sad display, how the kids basically START dead, and after that, you try to save them. you never had any chance, unless it goes all the creepy way, and the robots are just thinking too simple again, as in... "if you make them move again, they live again, because living things move!" robot logic. But from another view, more spiritual, there could be some actual "saving" involved, as in... I don't know... saving their souls? Which is weirdly the only thing you ask for, when you send an S(ave) O(ur) S(ouls).... The connection between those minigames, and the "actual" story, is just facinating, and i wish i would understand much more ^^ Could go on for hours :P